Mana's Theif
by Necros of Shadow
Summary: Bakura is the King of Thieves, but no one ever said he was limited to ancient magic. Review!


After the apparent success of my still going Overlord fic iv decided to do one on one of my personal favorite characters, Bakura. This is my first Bakura fic and my first erotic fic so it may possibly suck. Comment for like or dislike so i can work out the flaws. I dont own Bakura or yugioh at all. If it did Bakura would have gotten more screen time and kicked Dartz's ass. Sorry if some terms or spelling is off havnt seen the show in awhile.

* * *

Mana sighed as she locked the door to her room. It had been a long day trying magic, made harder now that Mahad was dead. Or sealed, like Isis said. Sealed by that monster Bakura. Mana shivered at the idea of her master or Atem facing the Thief King. The man was completely ruthless, in one night he burns the city down, drags the Pharoah's dead father through the streets then assaults the king and his Guardians for their Millenium Items. Since then there had been nothing but reports of villages in flames, always by Bakura and his Diabound or those dark rider servents. Now Atem had ordered all doors locked and constant patrols until the lunatic was defeated. Mana threw her staff to the ground when she heard a chuckle.

A part of the wall glowed yellow as the invisable man revealed himself. Mana felt her blood go cold.

"Bakura!" The pychopath smirked.

"So you remember me? Im so flattered." The accent did nothing to hide the sheer malice in his violet eyes. The feared thief had spiky white/grey hair, those violet eyes, scars on his tan face, and a long red cloak over his skirt and bare chest. The near constant grin added it all up to criminally insane. Now to make the moment worse for her the Millenium Ring her master once used hung from his neck and let him enter unseen. Mana made a grab for her staff when a snake head knocked her away. Bakura's spirit monster, Diabound, revealed itself. Mana had to say this wasnt her night, locked in a room with pure evil and his pet with a snake for a tail. The monster was much bigger then the reports said. Bakura grinned.

"As you can see my Diabound got a boost, complements of the destroyed villages and Mahad's Ring!" Mana resisted the urge to attack him.

"What do you want! I wont help you get the Items!" Bakura's grin became more deranged if possible.

"Once im done here I will deal with the king and his minions. For now im here to steal something else he would no doubt care for."

'And that is?"

"You"

Mana jumped to her feet and made a dash for the door, but the Millenium Ring lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. Striding forward Bakura laughed as shadows covered the door and windows, Diabound left to find the old man for later.

"Whats wrong Mana? Use the magic that will make you the Pharaoh's elite spellcaster. Or did I cut those lessons short along with your master's life?"

Mana screamed curses at the white haired murderer when he cut off the swearing with a kiss. Mana closed her eyes in shock and horror. His tounge forced its way into her mouth and exploded freely and hard, not the way she wanted her first kiss. Bakura broke back as she trembled and stroked her face.

"Oh dear, whats wrong? Did I go and steal the king's little gift?" Snickering he leaned in and pressed up on her. Mana turned her head away but Bakura fixed that by planting kisses across her neck. His hands roamed her body, running down her curves and pinching her here and there. He had to admit the Pharaoh knew how to chose his friends, she was a real prize. Being trapped in that Ring for ages and them possessing the boy didnt leave him room for enjoyment besides stealing souls. He liked being back to the past and stealing more. Moving her hands up he ripped off the top of her dress. Mana blushed as the only thing blocking her breasts were a cloth band. Bakura slid his thumb under the band and rubbed it across her left tit. The student shivered under him and he gave the right side the same attention. Mana had never been touched like this. Besides alittle release for herself she wanted to save herself for Atem. Grinning at the blushing girl Bakura tore the cloth, leaving the pinned girl exposed.

"Nice" The thief breathed he as bent down and licked her breast. Mana bit her lip to keep back some small moans as Bakura licked on breast and rubbed the other. She and Atem had flirted over time, as they grew and developed, but Bakura seemed so experianced. His rough hands played with her just right. After licking the other breast for awhile he took it in his mouth and started sucking. Mana yelped as he but down and sucked while his other hand ribbed her tit between two fingers. She could feel heat in her private place as the older thief pleasured her. Bakura was enjoying himself with the squirming girl. Deciding to toy with the king's toy by pressing up to her hips, letting her feel his manhood against her. Her eyes flew open and moaned as he gently ground on her, still sucking her decent breasts. Bakura suddenly droped the spell and fliped her around to press her back against him, his manhood now against her ass. She moaned louder as he kissed along her neck while his hands tended her breasts, pinching, squeezing and pulling. Breathing hard against her neck his left hand slid down under her skirt and rubbed her panties. The poor girl bucked against him as his finger rubbed the fabric against her.

"Feels good doesnt it girl? I bet your king couldnt treat you so good." Bakura ripped the skirt off, leaving her in nothing but thin panties. He pushed her to the bed as he took off his skirt. He didnt undress completely for his victims. Mana went red at her first view of manhood. She wasnt very sure she would survive this. Bakura activated the Ring and pinned her to the bed as he approuched. Still under control she was forced to stroke his as he returned to her breasts.

"You move well for a virgin. Been dreaming of your dear Pharaoh. Im not sure how eager he will be to take you when he finds out the Thief King stole from him again." Laughing he removed the panties and forced two fingers into her pussy. Mana squirmed under the spell as the fingers invaded her. Still laughing he added two more fingers into the tight little hole. By now Mana was damp with sweat and very wet. Ending the holding spell he pulled out the fingers and plunged his tounge into her pussy. By now Mana was lossing control and pressed against his face as the thief pleasured her. This felt too good to stop. She moaned louder as he pinched her ass and rubbed his finger to her hole. Finally she screamed at her first orgasm. Licking up the juice Bakura got up and bent over her.

"Get ready Mana. Im going to teach you what a real man is. Im almost upset the king isnt here to see his friend beg to his mortal enemy."

"I wont beg" Though this came with some difficulty. Bakura smirked and mouthed 'we will see' before ramming in. Mana jerked and screamed as she was deflowered by the great enemy of Egypt. Giving her a moment to get used to his impressive size Bakura thrust against her. Even if this wasnt to torture Atem and get some 5,000 years of stress off he was never the slow and gental type. He quickly gained speed and rocked the girl against the bed. Mana openly moaned and panted.

"Oh Bakura! Please...more! Please!" Bakura gladly complied and pushed deeper into her. Pulling out for a moment he rested against a wall and laid her back against him before reentering. Mana screamed for more as he held her legs up and pounded her hard. Bakura growled against her before forcefully kissing her. Mana screamed again and came. Bakura wasnt done yet and forced her to her hands and knees, never stopping and fondling her breasts. Another hour of various postions and Bakura finally came inside her, setting her off again. Growling in contentment he pulled out and Mana slumped down. Bakura dresses and kissed the girl before she fell asleep. He hoped the Pharaoh came to see her before the fun began. Blending into the shadows Bakura left for the Monster Sanctuary and Seto's father.

------

Not horrible i think. Share your views


End file.
